1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning system for toilet bowls comprising a cleaning container for accommodating a cleaning preparation which is designed to be mounted on the rim of a toilet bowl and through which the water flows on flushing, the container being provided with an at least locally lattice-like or rib-like wall and with a clip for fastening to the rim of the bowl.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Basket-like containers accommodating a generally extruded sanitizing and/or perfuming block are used in so-called toilet hygiene. Toilet bowl blocks such as these may be placed against the side wall of the toilet bowl beneath its rim by means of a fastening clip corresponding in shape to the rim of the bowl. The toilet bowl block is activated, i.e. dissolved at its surface, by the stream of water which enters the toilet bowl on flushing either through emptying of the toilet tank or through operation of the flush valve. Accordingly, the active-substance solution is mixed with the water flowing through the container accommodating the block.
German patent application No. 34 24 317 describes a toilet cleaner designed for use in a container of the type described above, the toilet cleaner being introduced in particulate form into a cage-like container. For optimal release of active substance to the water flowing through the container and to facilitate the release of fragrance to the surrounding air, the toilet cleaner is preferably used in granulated form, i.e., with a very large surface area. The individual granulate particles are said to weigh between about 0.05 and 10 g and preferably between 0.1 and 0.2 g. These granulates have a diameter of from 2 to 8 mm. The granulates which are produced by extrusion have a circular or oval cross-section and are said to be cut to such lengths that the ratio of length to their diameter is between 1 and 2.
Variously designed toilet containers are commercially available for granular toilet cleaners. On the one hand, there are completely closed containers generally designed to be used once only. A particular feature of this type container is that it is child-proof. On the other hand, there are also open toilet containers which are designed primarily for refilling by the user. In use, however, the refill opening is covered by the rim of the toilet bowl which seriously hinders free access.